Harry Potter and the Nineteen Years
by Mallory Rhea
Summary: The story post Battle of Hogwarts (or at least how I see it!) My first story. I tried to stay withing fact as far as relationships, but I couldn't help myself but take creative liberty with.. well you'll see! Very fluffy, but who doesn't like that? Please review both negative and postive, it will only make me a better writer! And as always, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oi! Harry! Better get down here, Mum needs us to set the table!" called Ron up the crooked stairwell of the Burrow.

Harry scowled, and looked back out the window of the room he and Ron shared, catching his last glimps of a beautiful sunset. He had been thinking of her again. It seemed that no matter where he went, Ginny invaded his mind. She had been shattered after Fred's death, and he had held her as she cried at the funeral. But since then she had been very distant. She didn't avoid him, (which would have been rather hard, seeing as they were both living at the Burrow) but gave no indication that they had a future as anything more than friends, a future Harry desperately wanted to change.

He loved her, he had since he rescued her from the chamber so long ago. First as friends, then as a brother, and now with something so deep seeded and fierce that he wanted nothing more than to march up to Ginny and tell her exactly how he felt. Again and again he came up with elaborate schemes to win back her heart. He thought of cornering her after a meal and asking her to go for a walk with him. Then he would profess his love for her, come what answer may. But something held him back every time he thought of doing this. Two somethings in fact, the first of which being Ron.

Ron was his best mate, and he had suffered alongside him in his quest to destroy Voldemort, through all seven years of the battle. Ron had stayed loyal and true to him, despite being the butt of many jokes. He had even sacrificed his last year of magical education to travel with Harry in search for the horcruxes. He had lost family and friends with Harry. Harry thought he owed it to Ron to respect the one thing that had caused a rift in their relationship since sixth year; Harry's tumultuous relationship with Ginny.

The second reason was Ginny herself, or rather Harry's growing fear that she would not return his feeling. She had always been successful with the boys, catching eyes, turning heads and breaking hearts. Her stunning looks and outgoing personality made sure of this.

Harry knew it would not be hard for her to find someone else, and he lived in constant fear that she would turn up one day over the summer with a boy draped over her shoulder. A boy who hadn't dumped her and disappeared for over six months, a boy who didn't have the burden of a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

But no such boy had appeared so far. Harry's true fear was of when she returned to Hogwarts in September in a little over a month. There, surrounded by eligible young wizards, he felt sure she would find someone. He longed to claim her for his own, but his intense fear of her rejection, or even worse, loss of her friendship, kept his feelings to himself.

* * *

"Charlie is coming in from Romania, Bill and Fleur as well, and Percy is bringing his girlfriend for us to meet. And I believe Angelina will be round as well, yes Georgie?" asked Molly Weasley, who was overseeing the preparation of dinner with a motherly smile, standing at the stove boiling potatoes.

"Yeah, she's coming" said George dreamily, playing with a fork on the table, lost in his own world, which Harry was sure was full of nothing but Angelina and new Joke shop ideas. Mostly Angelina, however.

"Good, I always liked that girl." declared Mrs. Weasley, as she turned to the dough that was magically kneading itself on the counter next to her. She deemed it satisfactory, and with a wave of her wand, sent it into a nearby pan and floating into the already open oven door. She turned again, a slightly careworn expression on her face, and said "Oh, and Harry dear, did you remember to invite Neville and Luna?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, they said they would love to come." said Harry, wiping up the table and laying out the green and gold table cloth.

He tried to help out as much as he could around the Burrow, depite Mrs. Weasley's incessant claims of "Oh Harry dear, you really don't need to, I can manage on my own." Harry helped nevertheless, because he felt bad about living with them as they mourned for Fred. He felt as is he was intruding on something private, but he literally had no where else to go. He had been unsucsessful in his attempts to locate the Dursleys, (albeit they were halfhearted, there was no love lost there) and even if he had found them, he did not fancy living with them again.

He had simply left Hogwarts after the funerals with the Weasleys, his tear streaked face echoing theirs. Going home with them was natural to him, the Burrow was more like a home to him than Number Four, Private Drive ever was. His true home, Hogwarts, carried to many bad memories for him to remain there. It wasn't until a week later, when he walked in on Mrs. Weasley sobbing over one of Fred's forgotten socks, that he truly felt like an intruder on the family's grief.

He had voiced his concerns on this to Ron one evening in their room, and he had immediately been shot down. "Mate, your being ridiculous. You're a part of this family as well, you are missing him as much as we are. Besides, it would have crushed Mum's heart. You know she's always looking for someone to look after." Harry had conceded to that, and had simply resolved to help Mrs. Weasley as much as he could.

He wasn't the only non-Weasley living at the Burrow, or having a hard time locating relatives for that matter. Hermione was living in what used to be Charlie and Bill's old room, and her search for her parents had, as of yet, yielded no results.

Apparently, under their obliviated state, her parents had decided to vacate the apartment Hermione had left them in in Queens, Australia, and nobody in the vicinity had heard from them since. Hermione had long since accepted the fact that she may never see her parents again, but it was blatantly evident to everyone that she missed them desperately.

Harry felt awful for her, and as he was cutting carrots for Mrs. Weasley's soup he thought of ways to coax her into talking about it. So far she had refused to discuss the topic, feigning deafness whenever it was brought up. Seven years of knowing Hermione told Harry that if she didn't talk about it soon, she would explode with emotion at the slightest catalyst.

Hermione's voice from another room interrupted his thoughts. He hadn't realized she was back from the Ministry yet, as she had been touring the department of Magical Creature Relations.

"How many more chairs will we need Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hold on dear, let me count." answered Mrs. Weasley. "Well let's see now, we have five in here now... The eight Weasleys _(this she said with a pained expression, before Fred's untimely death there had been nine of them) _Harry and Hermione make ten, Fleur, Angelina, and Percy's friend make thirteen, plus Neville and Luna makes fifteen. Hermione, we'll need to gather ten more."

"Ten!" Harry heard Hermione grumble from the other room and she stalked away, no doubt to go conjure up some for Ron to carry in.

* * *

They had just finished a glorious dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, and were now just sitting around and catching up, and also becoming acquainted with Audrey, Percy's girlfriend. Harry rather liked her. She seemed perfect for Percy anyway, and was rather good looking as well. She was muggle born, from London, but her family moved to Ottery St. Catchpole when she was accepted at Hogwarts to be closer to wizarding people. She was very graceful, kind, and accepting of the whole family, and (Harry was glad to see this, as she didn't often view her brother's girlfriends as anything more than an annoyance) was getting on particularly well with Ginny.

Harry had been in a discussion with Angelina, who happened to be a chaser on the Hollyhead Harpies all-witch team, about pitches. Angelina had excused herself to run to the bathroom, so Harry just sat and observed his segregate family. He saw Bill and Fleur across from him, Fleur absentmindedly playing with Bill's hair as she talked to Luna, who, Harry was very pleased to see, was holding hands with Neville. He caught Neville's eye and glanced down at he and Luna's entwined hands. Neville's face slpit into a gigantic smile, and he motioned Harry out the door, so as to talk. They rose simultaneously, Neville kissing Luna's forehead as he did, and slipped out into the cool relief of the yard.

"How long mate?" asked Harry, noting the look of pure happiness that was etched onto Neville's face as they stood outside, the hum of conversation still floating from the Burrow.

"Since a week after the battle. She found me crying by the lake, you know, after the funerals." Neville stopped, and a quick moment of silence in remembrance of that terrible day enveloped them. Neville was first to break it. "And she comforted me, staying out at the lake long after dark, just talking to me. It was then that I knew how I truely felt about her. It had been coming on for a while, but it just hit me that night. I'm a bit dense when it comes to these things. " he confessed with a grimace, and Harry laughed. He knew exactly how he felt. "Anyway," continued Neville, "I asked her the next morning, and you know Luna. I may as well have asked her to marry me, the way she jumped into my arms. Grans not to pleased, she was never a fan of Xeno, but she says she trusts my judgement. We moved into the cottage in town a few weeks ago. We wanted to be closer to everyone."

"Wow, Nev, thats great!" said Harry, smiling and clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Harry," replied Neville, smiling. Suddenly, Neville's smile faded, and he asked "How are you and Ginny?"

"Honestly, Nev, we are a disaster." replied Harry, frowning, but relieved to have someone else to discuss his mixed up feelings with.

"Want to talk about it? asked Neville. "I don't want to pry," he added quickly, "but she and Luna are very good friends, and she comes over a lot. Luna kicks me out of the room a lot so they can have 'private talks' and perhaps its just me, but I think they are about you."

"I just don't know what to do Nev." said Harry, after revealing all his fears and personal thoughts about his situation with Ginny to Neville as they sat on a bench in the Weasley's overflowing and somewhat gnone-infested garden.

"Well, its obvious you love her." said a dreamy voice from behind them. Luna was walking up, her usual spaced out look on her face, but Harry didn't let that fool him. Luna was a very perceptive person. "I hope you don't mind Harry, but I needed some air, and I overheard as I was coming up." she said as she sunk down into Neville's lap.

"Of course not Luna. I trust you as much as Neville."said Harry, suddenly excited. Neville had said she and Ginny were friends, maybe she would know how Ginny felt about him. He was just opening his mouth to ask when Luna said

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't tell you anything about how she feels about you."

"Oh." said Harry, his excitement dying as suddenly as it had come up. "I just thought you might know, since she spends so much time with you." he said, the disapointment evident in his voice.

"Oh, I know exactly how she feels about you" said Luna, staring at him with her large, owlish eyes.

"You do?" Harry exclaimed, confused. "Well then why can't-"

"I cannnot tell you anything because everything Ginny told me is a secret. She told me in confidance, and I cannot break her trust. She is my friend, just as you are, and to tell her secrets would break the rules of friendship. I will say this, however," Luna said, wearing an expression of serenity, completely oblivious to Harry's disappointment. "That it is very obvious that you love Ginny. And I think if you don't act on this soon, you will regret losing her for the rest of your life. If there is anything this war has taught me, its to trust your instincts, and act on your wishes. There may not always be a tomorrow for them." She trilled in an annoyingly cheery voice, squeezed Neville's hand, and stared at Harry.

He nodded, and through his bitter feelings, he felt a surge of love for this odd girl. As strange as she could be, she was the first person Harry would trust with a secret. He didn't need to tell Luna not to mention this conversation to Ginny, he knew that Luna held her friends all in the same light. She would not betray him to Ginny any more than she would Ginny to him. With that he rose and excused himself, heading back to the Burrow's warmpth.

* * *

Seated next to Neville's empty chair were Ron and Hermione, and there was never a couple so obviously in love as them. Ron had his arm draped around the back of her chair as he spoke to Charlie, who sat across from him, and Harry thought had never seen his best mate look happier. Harry smiled as he walked back into the kitchen and slipped silently into his chair.

George and Angelina appeared to have slippped off somewhere, so Harry sat alone in his chair, drinking in the kitchen full of happiness he had worked so hard to make possible. Hermione was listening to Ron and Charlie, casting Ron looks of adoration and making small comments here and there. Harry looked around again, glancing at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughing and talking with Percy and Audrey, who Arthur was questioning about muggle medicine and the concept of X-rays. This earned him an eye roll and shushing from Molly.

And at last, his eyes found her, Ginny, seated a few chairs down from him, who had slipped into Luna's abandoned seat and was talking to talking with Fleur and Bill. As he observed her from a distance, he was stunned yet again by her ability to be flawlessly beautiful without seeming to try. Harry loved everything aboout her, even the freckels dotted across her nose and cheeks, a feature she tried very hard to cover up.

He wanted so much in that instance to stand up and announce his feelings to her right then and there. What did he care that there was a kitchenful of prying eyes? He loved her. And with courage searing through his body like firewhisky, he half rose from his chair and was just about to open his mouth when Bill's voice rose above the din.

"Excuse me everyone, Fleur and I have an announcement to make." Fleur rose and stood next to Bill, and Harry coudls see his chance was lost. He sank back into his seat, his burst of courage and resolve gone, and he thought to himself bitterly _I call myself a Gryffindor? I defeated Voldemort, brought a whole world to peace, and I can't even tell the love of my life how I feel? Some Gryfindor I turned out to be. _Harry was so wrapped up in his self shaming that he almost missed the announcement Bill and Fleur were obviously dying to make.

"I am pregnant!" said Fleur, happily, big smiles plastered across both her and Bill's faces. Silence held for a heartbeat, and then everyone was cheering, the women shrieking with hand held over thier mouths in excitement, and everyone was standing to shake hands with Bill and hug Fleur.

"How far along are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, and the room quieted again.

"Oh, well-" started Bill sheepishly.

"Eet ez alright Bill." said Fleur, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Two months. I'm very sorry we deedn't tell you all zooner, but Maman 'ad a very 'ard time 'aving me and my seester, and we wanted to be compleetely sure before we told you all."

After this, there was more hugging and shaking of the hands, family clustered around the happy couple, women discussing names and baby showers, men (mostly Mr. Weasley) talking to Bill about the experience of a pregnant wife. Harry listened halfheartedly as Mr. Weasley explained to Bill the pains of midnight cravings and morning sickness.

He snuck upstairs as soon as he could, silently leaving so as not to disturb the happy couple. When he reached Ron and he's room he flopped onto the bed without bothering to change into pajamas, upset over his lack of courage when it came to Ginny. When Ron came up an hour later looking for him to join in the late nightcap the family was having to celebrate Bill and Fleur, he feigned sleep. He needed to be alone, and unknowingly Ron obliged, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month had passed since Bill and Fleur's announcement. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were noticeably cheerier, Harry was still struggling over Ginny. Every time he built up enough courage to say something to her, someone would interupt, or his courage would leave him. The irony of this did not escape him, indeed he had never doubted the Sorting Hat's decicion to put him in Gryffindor, House of Courage, more than now.

He sat in the Burrow's kitchen feeling sorry for himself over porriage one morning, listening to Percy and George making plans to go to Diagon Alley that day. They were getting the joke shop George and Fred had started two years ago back on its feet, after being neglected during the war and when Fred died. George was going to work in the shop as the developer and storehand, and Percy was going to keep the books. George planned to live in the flat above the shop with Angelina, and Percy was looking for a flat in London for himself and Audrey.

Needless to say, Mrs. Weasley was upset at the prospect of the boys leaving home. She had been badgering them since she had found out about their plan. They had tried their best to keep it from her, but Molly had forced the truth out of Arthur one night at dinner when he had made a slip of tounge. Mrs. Weasley had been outraged, claiming they were to young and inexperinced to live alone. After Fred's death, she had expected George to "drop this joke shop nonsense" and "get a real job". She got after him most of all, and today was no different.

"Are you sure you and Angelina are in a stable enough relationship to be moving in together?" she started in, and a collective sigh ran through the kitchen. This was an everyday occurance, and everyone was sick of it.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "Oh, not this again. Can't she tell that things aren't going to change?" Harry shrugged, trying to control the shudders that ran through him at the feel of her cool breath on his neck, her head so close to his.

"You two really havn't been together that long. I'm not sure I like this idea. You're both only ninteen after all, hardly old enough to make such a big commitment." Everyone in the kitchen could tell George was tuning her out, he looked as though he was counting the pieces in his cereal bowl. He swirled the juice in his glass, determinded not making eye conact with anyone in the kitchen. But then, she dropped the bomb.

"How do you know she will stay with you?"

Everyone in the kitchen could tell she had struck a nerve. Mr. Weasley, having a rare day off, glanced up from his paper and said under his breath "Oh, Molly, now you've crossed a line."

George looked up from his study of his bowl. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley, who was standing behind him at the stove, could see the livid look on his face. Mrs. Weasley was on a rip about finances, and how a minisrty job would "give him a more finacially stable future." He put his spoon down with a bang that shook the whole table, interupting her. She stopped, disturbed, and George swung around, looking more furious than Harry had ever seen him. The silence was suffocating. You could have heard a pin drop. Then, George opened his mouth and stood up to his mother for the first time since Fred's death.

"Right mum, I have a few things to say." began George, and the look he sent his mother, an exact copy of the one she had given him so many times over the years, seemed to stop her from interupting immidiately.

"First of all, I am nineteen. I am of age, and am completely allowed to make my own decisions and live my life without your permisson. I'm sorry if you don't like my choices, but they are mine to make." Mrs. Weasley's mouth was hanging open, gaping at her son as if she was seeing him for the first time. Ron was one of the only other people not appearing to be trying to commit the Burrow's kitchen to memory; he was staring at George in admmiration.

"Secondly" George continued, his face getting redder and redder, reminding Harry of his Uncle Vernon, "I love Angelina. She has helped me to overcome the death of my best friend, not to wallow in it, as you have." He said this with so much venom laced in his voice that Mrs. Weasley audibly wimpered. Hermione gasped and Ginny blanched, stunned at George's tone.

"She was with me when I was an empty shell of a person, and now she is helping me to move on with my life. I don't know that she won't someday leave, but I'm not going to stay away from the woman I love because I'm afraid of something that will probably never happen. And lastly, Fred is stuck forever at eighteen. He has no more life to live. I WILL NOT WASTE MY LIFE BECAUSE PEOPLE SAY I AM TO YOUNG!"

George was shouting now, something Harry had never seen before. The words he was bellowing out were cruel, but so true, and were having a terrible effect on Mrs. Weasley. She was crying silently, tears streaming down her face unstemmed as she stared at her son.

"THAT WOULKD BE AN INSULT TO FRED'S MEMORY! I WILL NOT WASTE MY LIFE KNOWING THAT SOMEONE WHO HAD JUST AS MUSH OF A SHOT AS I DO TO BE HAPPY AND SUCCESSFUL LOST HIS CHANCE, AND THAT I WAS THEN WILLINGLY WASTING MINE!"

George stopped at that, breathing heavily, calming himself down. Harry could see it was hurting him to be so cruel, but he could also see the determination in his eyes. Harry's respect for George soared, and he had also never felt worse for Molly Weasley. She looked utterly defeated, like a ballon with its air let out.

"Mum" George continued, his voice calmer and softer, but still athoritative, "I know you don't want me to leave. I know you don't want me to grow up. But I have. And I want to make something of my life, in Fred's memory. It's not as if I'm abandoning you forever. I'm just moving forward with my life."

And with that, George stood, hugged his shell shocked mother, and strode out the door. A few seconds later, the crack of him disapperating was heard in the kitchen. Percy stood and looked uncertainly at his father, who nodded at him, and then hurried after George. Soon, the crack of him leaving was heard too. Mrs. Weasley, tears still running down her face, walked out of the kitchen. Mr. Weasley followed her, pulling out his handkerchief as he went.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley did not reappear for the rest of breakfast, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to clean up. They chatted quietly about George, all agreeing that his stand was, albiet a bit mean, truthful, and probably the only way to get Mrs. Weasley to let off.

"He needed to say something." said Ginny, as she washed the breakfast plates and handed them to Harry to dry. As none of them were as accomplished at household spells as Mrs. Weasley, (not even Hermione) they were doing the dishes by hand. "She needs to realize that we all aren't little kids anymore, and that we are all eventually going to leave home."

"Yeah." sighed Ron, taking a plate from Harry and puting it in the cabinet "And it's only going to get bloody worse with you and me, Gin."

"Harry amd Hermione too." said Ginny, finishing the last plate and handing to Harry, then pulling the plug on the sink. "And can you imagine her if one of us decided to get married? Bill's wedding was a nightmare, and he was the eldest!" said Ginny, and they all shuddered at the thought.

As Harry turned to give the last plate to Ron, he saw that a blush had crept up Ron's neck and cheeks. He looked positively mortified, and he was fingering something bulging in his pocket. Harry thought this was extremely odd, but chose not to comment, not wanting to embarrass him.

* * *

When the kitchen was finally clean, they parted ways. Ginny and Hermione went off on a back-to-school shopping trip (Ginny had gotten her supply list two days prior) and Ron had slipped off as soon as he said goodbye to the girls, kissing Hermione lightly and sticking his tounge out at Ginny's headed towards the family's quidditch pitch without a word to Harry. Harry thought this was odd, Ron was hardly ever a solitary or secluded person, and decided to follow him. Based on Ron's behaviour this morning, something was definitely bothering him.

Harry followed the path Ron had taken and stood at the entrance of the area, which was surrounded by tall hedges to keep the prying eyes of any muggle out, and stared. There, in the center of the pitch, was Ron, down on one knee, with a box in his had that looked suspiciously like a jewelry box. Ron was apparently practicing something, saying words over and over again, in different patterns, which Harry could not quite catch. And then the reality came crashing down on him. Ron was going to propose to Hermione.

They were going to be married. He knew she would say yes, without a moment's thought. That was just a given. They were going to move away from the Burrow, spend all their time together, and not with Harry. They would start lives together, and abandon him forever. Harry wildly began to think up ways to keep them apart. _No! _Harry thought, repulsed by the selfish, childish desire that welled up in his stomach, _they will not leave me. They are my best friends, and if anyone deserves to be happy, it's them. I want them to be happy together. Besides, it's not like we can all live together at the Burrow forever. _And with that, Harry got over the shock and fear of abandonment. He tired to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind that was screaming of being left behind. He wanted his best two mates to be happy, and this is what would make them happy. With this resolve in mind, he slowly strode out onto the pitch.

* * *

Ron's back was to Harry, and as he walked up he was able to hear Ron's internal battle. "Hermione Jean Gra- Hermione Jean, should I call her that? I don't know if I ever have… Hermione, my love, will you do me the highest honor- no, no, that doesn't sound like me at all! This has to be perfect!" Ron said to himself, frustrated. Harry was now directly behind him, but Ron hadn't noticed, busy mulling over the perfect way to announce his love for Hermione.

"If it were me, I would just be myself. It's you she loves. Don't try and be different for this." The words had tumbled out of Harry's mouth before he could think, and Ron whirled around, panic spread across his face along with a deep blush. Harry felt tactless, sneaking up on Ron as if he were eavsdropping. Before Ron could say anything he spoke again, hoping to cover his mistake. "I saw you blush at Ginny's comment this morning, and I thought you were acting a little off. I didn't mean to intrude mate. I just want to help. It you want any."

Ron stared at Harry for a long moment, and then abruptly stood. Harry stepped back, afraid that Ron was angry, that is until he pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. He quickly released Harry, who hadn't had time to react, and said "I can't even tell you how much this means to me mate."

Ron was smiling, looking relieved, possibly because Harry wasn't taunting him. Harry smiled back, all he previous feelings of jealousy and self-pity gone, vanquished by the look of happiness now on Ron's face. "When are you planning to do it?" he asked.

"At lunch. With Bill and Fleur comeing to announce the gender of the baby today, I figured it was a good time. I hadn't planned on George and Percy staying at the shop overnight to work on it, but I asked Mum if I could invite Neville and Luna over. I want them to be there."

"I think its bloody brilliant" said Harry, grinning.

"I'm just really nervous about actually doing it. I don't know if…" Ron trailed off, and Harry read the fear in his eyes. This fear was different than the fear Harry had seen there before, worse than before quidditch matches without a doubt, and worse even than in any life threatening situation he and Ron had ever been. Harry saw true fear in Ron's eyes, a fear he felt with Ginny every time he tried to talk to her about anything deeper than the weather. The fear of rejection.

"Ron, I can tell you this honestly. That girl loves you. She has loved you since school; she loved you even when you weren't there, even when she was beyond angry with you. There is no way she will say no. So don't worry about that." Harry jumped down off his figurative soapbox, and and was glad when he saw the confidence that Ron so often lacked fill his eyes.

"And you know something Harry?" said Ron, looking at him thoughtfully, "I would bet my life's savings, which aren't much, mind you, especially after buying this," he patted the ring box affectionatly, although as though it were a bomb or made of glass, "that Ginny still loves you, and still wants to be with you. And there is no use for you to deny that you still love her, so don't even try. So what holds you back?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Harry.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know. I want to be with her, more than anything, but at this point, what can I offer her? I'm living in her parents house gor cripes sake." Harry said bitterly. He was surprised Ron even brought the subject of himself and Ginny up. Usually he made relching noises, or got angry whenever the two were mentioned in the same sentance. "I'll do something about it soon I suppose."

"You'll have to mate."said Ron, grimacing. "You know how she is with the boys. "

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Harry, irrationally annoyed at the flippant and dismissive way Ron was talking about the thing that was wrenching his heart out.

"Mate, if you think I'm going to give you pointers on how to get with my sister, you're out of your bloody mind." said Ron, with a return to the Harry-Ginny attitude he was used to. Oddly, Harry felt it was better that way. It was definitely out of character for Ron to speak placidly about he and Ginny, and it made Harry uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Author's Notes* I'm sorry that this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the others, it was a pain to write honestly. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out however. I'm thinking next chapter will be from Ginny's point of view, just to shake things up a bit. Anyway, please enjoy, and any reviews are more than welcomen (negative OR positive).**_

Chapter 3

"I want it to be my own words" said Ron, sitting across from Harry in the shade of one of the lilac hedges, as they planned Ron's proposal to Hermione. Ron had shown him the ring, which was beautiful, yet simple, not embellished or overdone. A single diamond set in a band of silver, with swirling etchings done in the sides of the band. It reminded Harry of Hermione's rather plain yet graceful style.

"If I could just bounce some of them off you…" Ron looked at Harry, and Harry understood his meaning immediately._ He wants to do this himself, _he thought, _he doesn't want it to be other peoples words. The same as I would,if... _Harry mentally shook himself. He needed to be helping Ron, not dreaming of Ginny.

"I'm here to listen mate." said Harry reassuringly. Ron smiled, looking utterly relieved at Harry's compliance and willingness to help, and then started in immidiatly.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of being my wife? How's that?" he asked.

"Good, the middle name might be a bit much" said Harry. Ron looked skeptical, so he elaborated. "We never use her middle name, in fact I didn't even know what it was until earlier when I overheard you. It could make it formal and uncomfortable for her, and you as well. This needs to be natural for both of you."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Ron replied, sighing. "What about this? 'Hermione, would you do me the honor of marrying me?' Not to simple, right? I don't want to sound like I don't care." Ron sounded stressed.

"Well, it was a little... nonchalant" said Harry, not wanted to hurt Ron's feelings.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron frowned, disheartened, tearing at the grass around him.

Harry could tell Ron needed another pep talk. "Just be yourself Ron. You're an honest, straightforward, down-to-earth guy. Just tell her how you feel." urged Harry, thinking privately that he would be out here a long while – Ron was not known for his ability to expressing emotion.

* * *

They continued that way for the better part of two hours. Ron tried out every variation of 'Hermione will you marry me' under the sun (and getting quite annoyed at the number of ones Harry disagreed with) and Harry listened and thought about how three years ago, if someone had told him Ron and Hermione would end up married he would have laughed in their face. Every now and again Harry gave advice and shot down horribe ideas, one of which being "Hermione, will you become the wingardium to my leviosa?"

"But that refers to the time we saved her from the troll!" Ron argued. "That was basically the starting point in our relationship!"

"Yeah, and that would be cute if you were asking her to be your girlfriend, but this is a serious occasion." explained Harry, trying to be calm and collective in the face of Ron's annoyance. Ron muttered unintelligibly at this and sunk back down, eyebrown knitted together and fists ripping up the grass around him with renewed vigor.

Ron became quiet after that, muttering to himself and only occasionally sugesting lines to Harry. Harry was hardly paying attention anyway, he unwillingly let his mind drift off to Ginny. Her red hair, her contagious laugh, the way her eyes blazed when she was annoyed. Harry had always though Ginny was the most beautiful when she was angry. Her cheeks gained a pinkish tinge which matched her lips, her eyes sparkled and snapped, and she had a determined look about her that made her look... well, sexy. Harry supposed growing up with six older brothers had made her tough and defensive to a fault, but he was attracted by that. After his disastrous relationship with the tear prone Cho Chang, he was attracted to women with strong personalities, and especially ones who refrained from crying every time someone spilled the milk.

Then, out of the blue, Ron jumped up, his whole demeanor changing , and exclaimed "That's it! I know what I'm going to say!"

"Can I hear it?" asked Harry, sitting up, hoping it wasn't as terrible as the past few had been.

"Hermione, I love you. And I'm asking you now to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" said Ron, looking hard at Harry as though daring him to find a problem with this, blush shading his cheeks nevertheless. Harry could tell Ron was trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed to be showing emotion in from of him by a show of bravado. Their relationship was not one to typically reveal fears, desires, or show emotion in this way really. Harry liked it this way, but did admit it made occasions like this one, where one needed the other's help with something personal and _mushy _(something that was typically silently forbidden between the two) rather uncomfortable.

"It's perfect mate, bloody brilliant." said Harry with a smile, and he meant it. He knew Hermione would be thrilled.

Ron smiled and sighed in releif, and Harry could just see the tension in his friend's back and neck release. They chatted freely about lunch for a while, Ron expressing his hope for the appearance of bacon sandwiches, until Ron happened to glance down at the watch he had recieved on his seventeenth birthday. "Blimey mate, it's eleven thirty, Hermione and Ginny said they would be back by one!" He jumped up, muttering something about a ring polish and a shave while rubbing his face, and ran off to the Burrow.

Harry watched him, laughing to himself, and hoping he had enough sense to change his clothes. He was covered in grass, and the seat of his pants was extremely dirty. Harry stayed at the pitch, enjoying the comfortable wampth of the lazy afternoon sunshine. He lay in the soft grass and thought of how happy he was for Ron and Hermione, but mostly of Ginny.

* * *

Harry was alone, drifting in an ocean of peace, feeling quite happy. He was floating along on what appeared to be air. He was surrounded by nothingness, and thought immediately of his brush with death all those weeks ago, when he had met Dumbledor in what he thought to be a cleaner verion of Kings Cross Station. He had rather enjoyed the feeling of nothingness then, and welcomed it now. It was quite a pleasnt experience.

He was savoring his comfort, when Ginny appeared next to him. She smiled at him, and her hand reached over and took his. He grinned, and she giggled in a most un-Ginnyish way. Harry thought is was very cute. He was then struck with the all-to-familiar desire to kiss her, a desire which had followed him all through the summer. He was just leaning in to act on this when something started shaking him, saying "Harry, Harry, come on Harry, wake up!" He tried to ignore the voice, tried to roll away from whatever was shaking him out of his paradise, but the voice presisted. Then he felt something sharp stick him in the hand. He yelled, and released Ginny's hand. He saw her face flash with disappointment before she disappeared.

Harry snapped awake, rubbed his eyes, and saw Neville and Luna standing over him. Neville was grinning like a fool, and Luna had the usual dreamy look on her face, and holding her wand, the insrument Harry was sure poked him so hard.

"Dreaming of Ginny?" asked Luna matter-of-factly. Harry blushed, not meaning her eyes. "Maybe." he huffed, sitting up and shaking grass off himself, glaring at them both.

"Well anyway, Neville and I have news." she said, oblivious that she had just shook him out of the best dream of his life. She held out her left hand. There a small gold band sitting on her ring finger glittered in the afternoon sun.

"Blimey, Luna, Neville! That's amazing! When did it happen? When is the wedding?" asked Harry, his annoyance quickly evaporating and being replaced by overwelming fondness of the two people standing before him.

"Yesterday." replied Luna, twisting the ring around her finger and staring at Harry strangely, indifferent to (or perhaps not realizing) the dergee of vaugeness in her reply.

"Well that's great, congradulations! When is the big day?" Harry asked, this time turning to Neville.

"Oh, it was yesterday too mate." said Neville. Upon seeing the incredulous look on Harry's face, he quickly explained. "We elopled. We didn't want a big fuss, you know how it is."

"That, and Neville's grandmother isn't terribly fond of me." said Luna, again showing her knack for stating uncomfortable truths.

Neville blushed at this and and grabbed Luna's hand, turning to her and saying "You know that doesn't matter. She'll come around, she always does." Neville looked back at Harry and said "Anyway, sorry you couldn't be there mate, but it was all very sudden."

"That's fine, congradulations again you two. Now if I may ask, why did you wake me up?" asked Harry, standing up and brushing yet more grass off his clothes. Ron hadn't been to careful where he flung the grass he was seperating from its roots.

"Oh, well we thought we would arrive a little early to deliver our news, and we saw you in here as we came over the hill. Thought we would wake you to give you a chance to get ready before today. By the looks of you mate, you could do with a shower." said Neville apologetically.

"Oh, thanks Nev. You're right, a shower would be nice." said Harry, and together they began to walk from the pitch back down to the Burrow. By the looks of things, Ginny and Hermione weren't back yet (Mr. Weasley had taken them in a company car, and the car wasn't back yet). Harry sighed in releif at this, hoping to be able to complete his shower before they returned.

"Harry, you've got a bit of grass in your hair." said Luna, and she reached up and brushed it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_***Authors Note* This chapter is in Ginny's P.O.V in the interest of moving she and Harrys' relationship along.**_

"Come on Hermione!" whined Ginny, as she stood impatiently by the company car her father had borrowed from the Ministry. Ginny was anxious to go shopping, and Hermione was taking a ridiculously long time saying goodbye to Ron. _He had better get a move on and pop the question _Ginny thought, rolling her eyes at the long and wet goodbye kiss they exchanged. After they broke apart, Ron stuck his tounge out at her. Ginny noticed a vast improvement from the girlfriendless Ron to the this model- he was less grumpy, and less annoying about her relationships. Not that she had any at the moment, she was holding out for a certain someone... "About time, I was about ready to come of age over here!" teased Ginny, pushing the thought of him from her mind.

"Oh come on you" sniffed Hermione, opening the car door and sliding into the back seat.

* * *

Once they had reached London, Ginny and Hermione parted ways with Mr. Weasley.

"Now girls, Molly told me to tell you to stay together, not to go down Knockturn Alley, not to talk to anyone strange, and not to buy anything you weren't completely sure of." said Mr. Weasley in a patronizing tone before they got out of the car.

"Dad, we aren't twelve." said Ginny, annoyed and a bit embarassed.

"I'm aware, so I won't say that. All I'll say is have fun, be safe and don't spend to much." said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "All I ask is that Molly doesn't... err.. you don't mention to your mother... Just don't forget what Mum said yes? It would be my head as well as yours." he said, his moment of free speech tainted by his well reasoned respect for his wife.

"Of course not Mr. Weasley. We'll meet you back here around one." said Hermione as the girls slid out of the air conditioned back seat and into the sweaty, stinky heat of the London streets. They quickly walked to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, and walked straight through the pub. Ginny grimaced as two old wizards wolf whistled at them, calling to them to join in their drink. She sped up, taking Hermione's arm and dragging her along.

"I don't know why you let them get to you Ginny." said Hermione, slightly amused at her friends discomfort. "We both know you could have hexed those morons into oblivion."

"I know Hermione, but I can't stand to be stared at like a piece of meat. Come on, I want to get to Madame Malkins. I deperately need new robes."

Once inside Diagon Alley, the heat was stifling. Ginny vaugely wondered why someone hadn't cast a charm to fix this, thinking surely there must be one, but then she looked around. Peddlers booths, which had once sold protective devices during the panic of the war, now sold fail safe ways to keep cool in the heat. Hand painted signs hung around all of these booths, proclaiming everything from Instant Heat Relief potions to Everlasting Fans, a copy of the Muggle design of the motor propelled fan with foam arms with a simple charm placed on them. All wastes of money to be sure, but that was why nobody had stopped the heat. Or perhaps they had, and one of the peddlers had cast the counter charm.

It was disgusting, the way these people had stayed around even after the end of the war. They were parasites, leeching off peoples' fear and now, their discomfort. Ginny felt badly for them, but was also a bit sickened by their calling voices, their reaching arms, shaking things at her that reeked of cat and forgery. _They have to make a living too _said a little voice in the back of her mind. _Well perhaps they should have payed more attention in school and gotten a proper job_ the annoyed part snapped back, effectively silencing the little voice.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione reached Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and sighed with releif as they stepped into the climate-controlled boutique. Madame Malkin greated them with a wave as she helped a young girl and her annoyed mother find proper school robes. Ginny thought sadly of her first year. _This is the last time I'll go school supply shopping _she realized with a start. The thought gave her the funny feeling of missing something that wasn't gone yet. It was quite like the feeling she had gotten when he... _No! _she thought to herself roughly. _This is not the time nor place to be worrying about him! _

Ginny went immidiatly to a rack of school robes, while Hermione strayed towards the section of the shop containing day to day muggle clothing. Ginny watched her pick through the rack, pulling out certain things and going over them critically. She sighed inwardly as Hermione cast away a mauve colored sundress, ebroidered with little white flowers on the bodice. She had thought it was extremely cute, for Hermione at least. Ginny knew the mauve would clash horribly with her hair.

It was amazing how different she and her best friend's styles were. As Ginny watched Hermione skim over clothes she liked she thought of her mother. They often argued about what clothes looked best on her, but Ginny usually won. She turned back to the school robes, smiling fondly at these memories, and selected some in her size. Three plain black robes to replace those she had ruined last year. She then walked over to join Hermione at the casual racks.

"Whats the matter with this?" she demanded, pulling out the sundress once again.

"Oh, Gin, it's very cute for someone like you. It's to tight, I could never pull somthing like that off." sighed Hermione.

"Oh, come off it Mione! You have a great figure!"

"Well yes, I suppose, but I have..." Hermione trailed off, blushing.

"You have what?" Ginny demanded. If she was honest with herself, she was extremely jealous of Hermione's figure, and wanted to know what on earth it was that could make her so insecure.

"I have... Skinny ankles." whispered Hermione, embarrassed.

Ginny stared at her for a moment before saying "Oh no, Mione, that's a lie! Whoever told you that must have been out of their mind." Ginny was astonished that something so trivial had altered Hermione's self image so much. _That must be why she never wears sandals _Ginny thought, the realization hitting her that she hadn't actually seen Hermione in ankle-showing clothing in quite a while.

"Yes, well, she was one hundred and seven, and I'm sure her goblin-made tiara made her quite the expert on muggleborn ankles." said Hermione crossly.

"Muriel said that to you? And you believed her? Mione, really! She's just a miserable old woman, and when she could find no fault in Fleur that day, other than her being french," (this Ginny said in a near-perfect immitation of Muriel) "she had to find a new victim. According to her, Ron's hair is far to long and I will never bear sons because my hips are 'far to skinny and frail'." said Ginny, air quoting with a grimmace.

"Well, I suppose.." said Hermione weakly, smiling in spit of herself at Ginny's spot on interpretation of the woman.

"Oh come on, your getting this." Said Ginny, dragging her off to the fiting room, despite Madame Malkin's look of disdain at their loud behaviour.

* * *

"Oh, Mione!" breathed Ginny, starring at her friend as she stood before her in the flattering sundress.

"Do you like it?" asked Hermione, frowning and checking her reflection in the long mirror next to her. Ginny swore she saw her glance at her ankles.

"Hermione, you look amazing! And stop checking your ankles, Muriel is blind. They are graceful, not skinny." said Ginny passionately.

"You really think so? asked Hermione, a smile spreading across her face.

"I definatly think so. And you know what else?" asked Ginny, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, distractedly admiring her reflection.

"Ronald isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you." she said teasingly.

"Ginny! Not so loud!" Hermione shushed, embarrassedly looking around. "Come on then, lets see what your picking." And she hustled back into the changing room.

Ginny and Hermione traded places so she could try on the simple creme colored dress she had found. Ginny rather liked the effect it had with her hair and skin tone. It make her hair look deeper red, and her skin look lighter, more ebony than usual. She liked it best that way.

"Oh, Gin! You look amazing!" said Hermione, gazing at her.

"Thanks Mione." smiled Ginny, admiring the way the dress clung to her body. She twirled, and sent it out into a small poof around her. It was a casual dress, but it still made her feel like a princess.

"You have to get that!" said Hermione

"Way ahead of you Mione. Mum's going to love this, she's always trying to get me to wear dresses more." said Ginny, still admiring herself.

"You know what I think Gin?" asked Hermione slyly.

Whats that?" she asked, turning back to Hermione.

"Harry won't be able to keep his eyes off you." she said, smirking.

"Oh, please. He hardly looks at me any more." said Ginny, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Well you're obviously not seeing what we are." said Hermione, still smirking. "He's always looking at you when he thinks no one else is."

"Well, even so, that doesn't mean he..." started Ginny, trying not to let the hope she felt bubbling up in her chest show.

"He what, likes you still? More like loves." snorted Hermione.

"You think so?" she asked, staring at Hermione, amazed.

"Ginny, trust me. That boy is crazy for you. He's scared you don't feel the same way." said Hermione airily.

"Well that's rubbish!" snapped Ginny, rather loudly. Somewhere in the store Madame Malkin sniffed in annoyance. They heard this and both blushed, having forgotten they were in a public place. Ginny hurridly changed and they paid for their purchases, and decided to head to Flourish and Botts.


End file.
